Kinshi Ai
by World's Revolution
Summary: Five girls. Hurt, Betrayal, love, misunderstandings. ALl these things have been happening to them all their lives. Now, at their only chance at happiness, will that happen to them there? HieiOc,KuramaOc, ect. Will they ever find happiness? I really stink
1. Kaze Kashu

**_A/N: _**I deleted all my other stories because I decided I should go one at a time. I'm sorry for all those who read my other stories and liked them. Gomen.

_**Chapter One: Kaze Kashu **_

_A brown haired girl gasped as a strange light veiled her body. The girl looked no older than twelve; her dirty brown hair was placed in a ponytail atop her head, her hazel eyes wide in amazement. She felt warm and safe, yet at the same time, pain ran through her body. White angelic wings sprouted from her back and her body began to change form. She cried out in pain and then disappeared. A single white feather floated slowly to the ground, and then it too disappeared. Two parents gasped eyes wide in fear, as they watched their only daughter escape from their sight._

Mori ran swiftly up flights of steps, trees looming and moaning above her. Beside her, a short black haired girl, Juni Gatsu, ran as well. Both with an inhuman speed, they ran restlessly. Suddenly, Mori collapsed on the ground, giggles escaped her mouth. Juni Gatsu sighed.

"Why are you laughing, Mori?" She asked, amazed at her friends sudden giggling.

"My stomach tickles from all the running! I have not exercised in so long!" The girl answered. She stopped and stood up; one last giggle escaped her mouth as she started a walking pace. Juni Gatsu ran up beside her.

"Mori-san," the hazel eyes girl started, "I hope this does not end up like it did last time."

The once giggling girl lost the happy look I her eyes, now replaced by grief and sadness. Her eyes clouded, as she stated to remember things, hurtful actions and words. "It was a misunderstanding."

"I know, but-"

"Everything has gone from bad, to worse," Mori finished the sentence. "Do you remember?" More asked as she looked up into the bright blue sky. Juni Gatsu sent her a questioning glance.

"Do you remember when we were at that place? That hell?"

"How, can I forget? But Mori, you should not dwell on the past."

Mori continued to gaze at the sky, cold air kissed her exposed shoulders. She brought her face down and closed her deep hazel eyes as she walked. _I remember..._

_**Warm, salty tears ran freely from the young girls face. She was eleven. She cried desperately, wanting some to hear her. "I am nothing. No one care," she cried out from the back corner of the bathroom. She wiped her nose and started to cry harder. A bit of hatred for people and herself seemed laced in her lovely voice. Sadness echoed through the stalls.**_

**_Soon, to other girls came in. The comforted the young girl. Though she could see clearly. They did not care about her. They where some of the people that hurt her. Not physically, but mentally. She stopped crying and left the bathroom with the two fakes, her eyes still red and puffy from crying. _**

Mori chuckled bitterly. "I am so glad, that we never have to go back there again. I would not be able to bear it." The two walked in silence the rest of the way. Both thinking. Their pasts were bad. Their presents, worse. And their futures, most likely, worst. Soon, the two wandering girls grew tired, but the girls did not stop. The cold winds kissed their flesh and tickled their noses.

"It would be nice to have Kaze around," Mori muttered softly.

"I agree. But, I think she is too busy looking for Jin," Juni Gatsu smiled. Both girls knew very well that Kaze was practically in love with the wind master. Both hoped that she would not scare him off though, since they had never met. Mori sighed; _I suppose that is the problem with being from different dimensions. _

Mori's eyes widened in relief as she spoke happily, "Juni-san! Look! It is the temple!" Both girls happily ran at normal human speed to the door of the beautiful temple. Mori knocked gently. No one came. Her partner sweat dropped.

"Do not knock that quietly! Baka na!" Juni Gatsu then knocked harder. Both moved away from the door as an elderly woman answered the door. Her eyes boring into the two teenagers.

"Excuse me miss, but we where wondering if-"Mori was cut off as the woman's scratchy voice spoke up.

"You wanted to train? Gomen, but I do not train people anymore."

"Um, iie. Actually, we wanted a place to stay," Mori stated happily. The old woman's eye twitched.

"Fine. Might as well. Although, you do have spiritual powers since you walked through my barrier. My name is Genkai, by the way. Oh well," the old woman sighed. "Follow me." Both girls kicked off their shoes and walked into her well furnished home. They walked through twists and turns, Genkai pointing out the important rooms. "What did you say your names were again?" She asked.

"Oh! How impolite of us Genkai-sama! My name is Mori and this is Juni Gatsu."

"Have you no last names, child?" Genkai asked.

"No, Genkai-sama. We decided to some here to start anew and we totally forgot about last names," Mori blushed. Genkai sighed when they heard a knock.

"I will be right back. Go to the dinning room and make yourselves comfortable. Dinner will be ready in a minute," Genkai spoke. Juni Gatsu and Mori nodded, smiles plastered on their faces. Both walked down the opposite hallway that Genkai was heading. Soon, they reached the dinning room. They both sat down on two mats at the table. Mori sighed as her hair touched the floor. _I feel so weird having my hair this long. Juni-san is so lucky that her hair stayed the same. _

Genkai walked into the room. Five others accompanying her. Mori smiled at the faces. "Konnichiwa!" Mori said happily.

"Mori, Juni Gatsu, meet Botan, Shuuichi, Hiei, Kuwabara, and the Dimwit," Genkai said as she sat down at the head of the table.

"Dozo yoroshiku onegaishimasu," Mori and Juni Gatsu said. Yusuke and the others nodded, (well, Hiei actually hned and glared at the girls) as they went to site down on the mats around the table. Botan talked rapidly to Mori, who was starting to get a headache. The food came out soon and Juni Gatsu started eating like crazy, along with Yusuke and Kuwabara. Botan and Shuuichi ate politely and slowly. While Hiei and Mori barely touched there food. Mori barely entered a conversation and Hiei (Who was sitting right next to the young girl) was giving her suspicious glares.

"Hiei," Mori started, "would you please stop glaring at me like that. It is not as if I am going to kill everyone." At the word "kill" everyone looked at Mori. She started to blush feverishly.

"How do we know that, baka na ningen onna?" She sighed.

"May I be excused?" she asked. Genkai nodded as everyone watched her leave. Juni Gatsu sighed.

"I might as well go too," the girl replied, "May I?" Genkai nodded a second time. The room was very quiet as she left as well.

"Hiei, did you have to glare at her the whole time?" Botan asked sadly.

"Hn, I do not trust them," was all he said as he disappeared. The others continued their dinner in silence. That is until, Yusuke started a food fight.

Mori sighed sadly as she entered her room. The walls where white rise paper. The dresser was made out of oak wood and it had an oak desk by it. Mori laid out her futon and changed into a sleeping yukata (sp?). She looked up at the ceiling, a bored look in her eyes. Her gazed shifted to her backpack that was sitting right beside her, paper, pencils, pens, and colors where spilling out of the middle pocket. Mori stood up and picked up the art supplies. She laid them on the top of the desk and sat down in a chair. She started to draw. First, she drew herself. She was wearing a beautiful kimono. It was black with blood red cherry blossoms scattered across the dress. Her hair was loose, unlike its usual low ponytail, (which looked like Kikyo's from Inuyasha) her eyes holding a seduced look.

She then drew Hiei, his arms wrapped around her possessively. She blushed about one hundred shades of red. She tucked the picture in one of the drawers of the desk. Still blushing, she walked over to the back door of her room which led to a porch type thing. _Only in fairytales, _she thought sadly, _Oh well. Maybe I should exercise my vocal cords._ She thought as she began to sing.

**_Fly me to the moon,_**

_**And let me play among the stars,**_

_**Let see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars,**_

_**In other words, hold my hands!**_

_**In other words, darling, kiss me.**_

**_Fill my heart with song,_**

**_And let me sing forever more._**

**_You are all I long for, all I worship and adore._**

**_In other words, please be true!_**

**_In other words, I love you!_**

****Mori did not notice the other two residents and five visitors come out and watch her sing.

**_Fly me to the moon,_**

_**And let me play among the stars,**_

_**Let see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars,**_

_**In other words, hold my hands!**_

_**In other words, darling, kiss me.**_

**_Fill my heart with song,_**

**_And let me sing forever more._**

**_You are all I long for, all I worship and adore._**

**_In other words, please be true!_**

**_In other words, I love you!_**

****Mori finished singing. The wind echoing the melody of her voice. She heard clapping. She looked around to see everyone clapping and grinning. Well, almost everyone, Hiei was in a tree glaring at her. Mori frowned, but then but on a fake smile when Botan started to congratulate her. She looked back up at the tree, only to find Hiei gone. Mori put back on a smile when everyone started to congratulate her again.

Juni Gatsu and Mori. Their pasts bad, their present worse, their future, it was about to get worse. Much worse.


	2. Shiki Nakushita

**A/N: I would like to thank these two reviewers:**

**KairiQuitis**

**KamiKaze-Watermellon**

**Also, I realized I forgot the disclaimer, so here it is: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, or any other anime series that will be in this fic. I also do not own the Song "Fly Me to the Moon" from the pervious chapter. **

**Chapter Two: Shiki Nakushita **

Mori sighed as she sat up. Stretching her arms, she blinked a couple of times. As she stood up, she heard a crash coming from the kitchen. Mori ran as a human would, not yet wanting to reveal her secret. She opened the rice paper door and sweat dropped. Juni Gatsu was covered in flour and was glaring at the two boys that were sprawled on the tatami floors.

"Juni-san, did you knock Yusuke and Kuwabaka out?" Juni Gatsu nodded happily. "Why?" Mori asked the simple question.

"They poured flour on me!" she replied as she glared harder at the two unconscious boys. A woman came into the room; she was looked at the two girls and spit at their feet. Juni Gatsu and Mori looked up and gasped.

"Rachel!" they gasped in shock. She smirked at them.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but my name is Jogi," the girl's scratchy voice echoed.

Juni,

Yeah Mori

I think she has her ponytail on to tight The two girls giggled out load. Jogi glared at them, not aware of their metal conversation. Yusuke and Kuwabara blinked and sat up.

"Damn that hurt," Yusuke said groggily.

"Yeah, well you deserved it," Juni Gatsu said turning away. Mori sighed. Not this girl again. Her eyes clouded as if remembering something. Juni Gatsu shook Mori. "Mori? Mori are you okay?" she asked, her voice laced with concern. The two boys looked at Mori and saw her dazed out state. "Mori!" Juni Gatsu practically yelled.

"Kuwabaka, go get Kurama and Botan. I will get everyone else, okay," Kuwabara nodded and they both ran off in different directions. Jogi glared at Mori's now fallen form on the floor.

**A small girl ran down the hall from a bedroom, her eyes stained with tears. Her short hair was caught in the wind. She ran into another girl's arms.**

**"What is it Ka-la?" The other girl asked in concern.**

**"R-Rachel said she w-was e-embarrassed to be around me," the girl sniffed. The other girl patted Ka-la on the head and said comforting words.**

**"Do not worry about her Ka-la," she started, "It is okay. She is just scum of the earth."**

**"Thanks-"**

Mori snapped out of her daze to see people staring at her.

"Mori! Thank god!" Juni Gatsu's voice cried, "Are you okay?! You just sort of dazed out! We were so worried!"

"Gomen, minna. I just was remembering stuff is all. It is nothing. Botan sighed in relief.

"It is your fault Mori dazed out, isn't it Rachel!?" Juni Gatsu growled out as she tried to punch the bond haired girl. "It is your entire fault! You have always been such a" Juni was cut off as Shuuichi and Yusuke grabbed her arms.

"Don't, Juni-san! She is helping us with our job!" Yusuke said, trying to clam her.

"What? Help you? She will just backstab you!" Juni Gatsu yelled angrily.

"I do not know what you mean. But I am not this Rachel person that you speak of, my name is Jogi," the blue-eyed girl spoke innocently. Juni Gatsu growled and stopped moving. Yusuke and Shuuichi let go of her arms cautiously. She then walked away, giving Jogi the cold shoulder. Mori sighed and stood up. She nodded her thanks and followed Juni Gatsu out the door. All the others could do was stare at her retreating back.

"Juni-san," Mori spoke as Juni Gatsu turned around, "come on. We can talk in my room." Juni Gatsu nodded as they both entered Mori's room.

"Now what? I have a bad feeling. Catherine- or Machigai- as she called herself was at the other place we stayed at," Juni Gatsu sighed.

"Yes. Both must be in a pact. I think their goal is to make our lives miserable," Mori said sadly.

"Well, maybe we can prove that she is evil. After all, it probably will not be that hard," Juni Gatsu grinned.

"This is going to be fun," Mori murmured as they started to form a plan.

"What was that about?" Yusuke thought out load. Kuwabara shrugged. Hiei stared and Jogi with interest clearly showing in his eyes.

"I hope they are okay," Jogi said with a tinge of pity in her voice, "Who ever this 'Rachel' is, she must be a cruel person."

Hiei looked at the blond more closely. She was about two inches smaller than Mori and Juni Gatsu, which made her about five foot six. Her blond hair was in a high ponytail on the top of her head, her blue eyes filled with false pity, even though no one seemed to notice. She wore a simple kimono which was a light blue. Unfortunately, in Hiei's eyes, she was pure.

Oh boy was he wrong.

"Oh well, I went to Koenma the other day. I found out some disturbing information from a source and he wants me to tell you," Jogi sighed but continued, "Five people have escaped from a different dimension and they came here. One team has already found two of them. But unfortunately, they escaped. You should go and ask information. It is at Cherry Hill Shrine. Ask for a girl named Rei Hino. Now, excuse me, but I must be leaving."

"No need to leave!" Botan said happily, "You can stay here." Everyone sweat dropped at Botan's antics. The girl sighed, but nodded. "Follow me," Botan said merrily.

After the girls left, Hiei spoke up for the first time, "I do not trust the two girls." The others nodded.

"Hey, the shrimp is right! With five people running around, it could be anyone." The others nodded at Kuwabara's smart statement.

"What do you know? Kuwabaka said something smart," Yusuke said while laughing.

"What do you mean Urameshi? I am always smart!" Kuwabara growled as the two started to fight.

Botan stepped into Mori's room after escorting Jogi to her room. "Konnichiwa! Are you two okay?" Botan asked with concern.

"Yeah Botan, we are fine," Juni Gatsu sighed, "But she looks so much like her. She even acts like her."

"Well, she is not this Rachel person you keep talking about. Anyway, we will be going to Cherry Hill Temple tomorrow. Would you like to accompany us?" Botan asked happily.

"No," Mori and Juni Gatsu said and the same time.

"I am going out," Mori said as she walked outside. Juni Gatsu and Botan watched her leave.

"Hurt," Mori thought out loads, "I can remember the hurt traveling through me. Five people, eh? Juni Gatsu and I most likely are the first two. Maybe neesan, Kaze definitely, Jikan hopefully." She sighed. "I can remember my nickname when he first started to change. Kaze Kashu. Wind Singer. Mori started to think. _What song shall I sing today? Maybe **MidnightBlue **from **Slayers**? _She started to sing:

_**A wounded heart will remember fear.**_

_**A pained heart will look to lean on something.**_

_**Strength is a fortress that holds everything together.**_

_**Gentleness cannot be felt without knowing the tears.**_

_**Tonight...... Tonight......**_

_**Towards the wavering flame near the midnight blue.**_

**_Darkness....rain.... tell me, now._**

_**Moon....wind.... answer me, now.**_

_**Far....So far....in the distance, far away.**_

_**At the end of my journey, what is there?**_

**_The dreams that pierce can be hidden from view._**

_**But the dreams will never disappear.**_

_**Strength is proof that we all finally realize.**_

_**Gentleness now is foolishness that will be a burden.**_

_**Tonight...... Tonight......**_

_**Towards the blazing flames near the midnight blue.**_

**_Birds....clouds.... tell me, now._**

_**Waves....shadows.... answer me, now.**_

_**Far....so far....in the distance, far away.**_

_**At the end of my journey, what is there?**_

**_Darkness....rain.... tell me, now._**

**_Moon....wind.... answer me, now._**

**_Far....So far....in the distance, far away._**

**_At the end of my journey, what is there?_**

**_Far....So far....in the distance, far away._**

**_At the end of my journey, what is there?_**

Mori sighed as she finished the song. The wind still echoing the melody of her voice. Suddenly she stopped breathing. She had felt something. A vibe, a very bad one at that. _No, could it be?_ She thought silently.

"The Four Seasons? Lost? Is that possible?"

English to Japanese:

Human: ningen

Woman: Onna

Baka na: Stupid

Sorry: Gomen

Good Afternoon/Hi: Konnichiwa

Pleased to meet you: Dozo yoroshiku onegaishimasu

Names:

Jogi: Ruler

Mori: Forest

Juni Gatsu: December


	3. Omatsuri Netsu

Chapter Three: Omatsuri Netsu

Mori walked inside the temple, were legs where like jelly and her vision was blurry. Juni Gatsu ran up to her.

"Mori-san! Are you alright?" Juni Gatsu asked with concern. Mori sat down on her futon, her eyes clouded. Juni Gatsu paused, a wave of power shot through her body, her eyes widening in realization. She clutched the sides of her own futon. This was not going to end well.

"Juni-san," Mori croaked, her throat dry, "The four seasons are disappearing. It has begun," her companion nodded in agreement. If they didn't act soon, something terrible would happen.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Everything was dark. Rei looked all around her. Nothing moved. Nothing was **living** besides her. Taking a large gulp of air, she stood up tall._

_She felt a pulse. And then a voice that sounded like a melody spoke to her,_

_"Please, save them," The childish voice spoke sincerely._

_"Save who?" Rei asked curiously._

_"Save them," the voice said again._

_"WHO?" Rei yelled as a dark figure appeared._

_"Save them, are else their fate shall be sealed, just as yours and the world's shall be."_

_"You're not making any sense!" Rei yelled at the retreating figure, "At least tell who and what you are!"_

_"My name is Aura and I am nothing but a fragment of existence."_

Rei gasped as she opened her eyes. Cold sweat ran down her forehead.

"Are you okay, Rei?" A blond haired teen asked. Rei nodded her head warily.

"Just a vision," Rei hesitantly replied.

"Oh, okay. Well, I guess that's good timing," a small black cat with a crescent moon said, "The spirit detectives have just arrived."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Ouch!" Jogi muttered as she fell on her face for the tenth time today. Botan, Yukina, Keiko, and Jogi had decided to stay behind with Mori and Juni Gatsu.

"Are you okay?" Botan asked with a concerned look on her face. Mori and Juni Gatsu hid a snicker.

"Fine," Jogi said angrily although she didn't show it.

The girls had decided to go to the Doll Girl Festival. They all, except Mori and Juni Gatsu, had on beautiful kimonos. The other two wore ordinary ones and while the others where getting cat calls by boys that where with their girlfriends at the festival, they just walked quietly in the back. Nobody was noticing them.

Sighing, Mori stopped to look at a beautifully carved doll. An old woman came up to her from behind the booth. This doll……it was the same one she had seen before.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.00.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

_A tall girl that looked no older than sixteen walked down the streets of Japan. Angel wings fluttered on her back. Everyone that passed by thought they were fake. She wearily walked and stopped as she entered a store that sold antiques. _

_"Um…do you have a place to lie down?" the girl asked kindly. An old woman came over to her and the girl's vision went hazy._

_"Yes, right this way!" The woman said concerned for this young teen's health. The girl's clothes were shredded apart and it didn't leave much the imagination. Her long brown tresses were ruffled and her forehead was bleeding along with some other spots on her body._

_"What happened to you?" The elderly woman asked._

_"I-I don't know," The girl replied. The old woman nodded as she told the teen to lie on an old antique bed. _

_"This bed feels familiar," the teen said, her voice was scratchy. The silk sheets had the most beautiful design that she had ever seen on them. It told some type of tale, but at the moment, she couldn't read what it was._

_The codger nodded, "It was said to belong to an enchanting half demoness that lived on the moon. A very sad tale, actually. Would you like to hear it?" the woman asked, "It might bring some comfort in the beginning."_

_The teen nodded and the woman began,_

_"About a thousand years ago a young, beautiful half demoness lady lived on a beautiful city on the moon. Two kingdoms represented the two races, demons and humans. Both were friends of each other and had the same goals, although, the young lady was envious of the lady from the Silver Millennium, which represented humans. The lady, unlike the princess of the Silver Millennium, had no lover and no real friends because she was a demon. At that time, most demons lived on earth, so she did not have much contact with others._

_Then, one night, the Silver Millennium was attacked and everyone was killed. The king of the Reikai assumed that the other millennium, known as the Solar Millennium was the cause of the deaths. In rage, he attacked the Solar Millennium, but he didn't seem to know that he had the cause of all the evil in his own army. The evil one, Yami, and the pure one battled against each other. In the end, after everyone but those two had died, the struck each other in their hearts._

_King Enma decided that everyone from the Solar Millennium be put forever in the darkness of the universe while the people of the Silver and Golden Millennium was to be reincarnated . But, something went wrong."_

_After the woman had finished the story, she asked, "What is your name?"_

_The teen looked at the woman and she cracked a smile, "Call me Mori."_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00oo0o000o0o0oo0o0

"Excuse me, miss?" Mori was brought out of her thoughts as the same woman from the flashback looked her in the eyes.

"Oh, Mori, how nice to see you again. Would you like a doll?" Mori nodded her head hastily. The woman chuckled and handed Mori the doll.

"You know," the woman started, "I'm starting to think that you are really the pure one."

End of Chapter

PLEASE REVIEW!

I DON"T OWN YYH, SM, or DHS!


End file.
